Frodon! Donne-moi l'Anneau Unique!
by Alois-sama
Summary: Alternative. Imaginez que Frodon ait gardé l'Anneau suite à une étrange révélation rendant la dangerosité de cette arme inefficace. Frodon a acquis néanmoins un étrange tempérament. Entièrement visible quand Boromir vient le voir. OCC (tous des démons !), crossover sommaire avec Star Wars avec Anakin/Luke ainsi que Code Lyoko. Bonne lecture :D


Petit délire assumé :D Il y a un léger crossover avec Star Wars et Code Lyoko mais c'est bénin. Considérez que Xana=Sauron=Naato. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture /o/

Et prête à tout commentaire.

Boromir dans son acquisition désespérée de l'Anneau

Une habitude s'est acquise dans l'organisation : chaque retrouvaille entre Boromir et Frodon se termine en règlement de compte oral entre le porteur légitime de l'Anneau et le chercheur de ce pouvoir. Cette dernière rencontre se déroule dans les quartiers de l'organisation. Frodon s'étant préparé pour aller dans les quartiers de son meilleur ami Anakin, croise son compagnon de longue date. Dès cet instant, l'habituelle querelle commence…

- Je suis le seul à être épargné des pouvoirs de l'Anneau ! Réplique vigoureusement Frodon.

- Ton amplificateur de pouvoir peut te tuer ! Conteste Boromir avec force.

- J'aurais déjà dû être mort, réplique Frodon à son tour.

- Ce n'est guère un argument, assure Boromir.

- Pas un argument ? Demande donc ceci à Gollum, qui sera en aise de te narrer sa transformation en serviteur de Xana.

- Chercher cette ordure n'est pas mon but.

- Oh, si un jour il revenait, personnellement, je le carboniserais pour le cuire à la broche aux petits oignions.

Un silence. Le soupir de Boromi s'entends, consciencieux de la dureté de son objectif, mais il n'abandonne pas. Il va même droit au but.

-Tu dois me donner l'Anneau.

-J'ai répondu combien de fois à cette question ?

-Ta question attend-elle une réponse ?

Boromir revient de faire chou blanc, mais reste bien décidé à passer au travers des rhétoriques de Frodon. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, désespéré, soupirant de nouveau :

-Ceci n'est guère pour te déranger, mais si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je connais quelqu'un qui va aller tout raconter aux deux rigolos. Donc, en plus de ramener des ennuis, Anakin va me massacrer…ou le contraire…

-Pas question. Tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin de mes questions.

-Fais-moi le plaisir de me les dire, redire tout de suite.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à l'Anneau ?

-C'est un bon amplificateur de pouvoir. Ses pouvoirs meurtriers ne font aucun effet sur moi. Il me considère comme un ami. Sentimentalement, je peux m'en séparer quand je veux.

-Une arme de ce calibre te considère comme un ami ?

-Il y a des avantages à être fou. S'il m'avait prit comme un ennemi, je serais mort depuis longtemps.

-Qui n'est guère arrivé…

-Est-ce une demande pour confirmation ma réputation ?

-Tu ne peux pas le faire car je suis un homme ! Se réjouit Boromir.

-Ah, sourit de manière jaune Frodon, un homme ? Tu es un démon, Boromir. La raison de mon don de t'épargner ? T'écraser me serait trop facile. Et tu n'es pas le style de personne qui mérite de finir dans mon barbecue.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Pas du tout.

-L'Anneau ~ tu ne l'auras jamais ~

-Pourquoi je ne l'aurais guère ?

-Tu veux mourir un mois plus tard ?

-Prétexte.

-Je ne vais pas tuer une personne de l'organisation pour me donner raison.

-C'est une demande pour te massacrer.

-Quel niveau en magie ?

-…c'est-à-dire…

-Recalé. Ne perds pas ton temps. Excepté Naato, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

-Bilbon, Gandalf et Aragorn auraient dû te laisser mourir.

-Je peux faire exploser le Rohan ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ~ ? S'exclame Frodon dans un air désespéré d'enfant.

-Frodon…soupire désemparé Boromir.

-Réfléchissons…

-Frodon, soyons clair…

-J'ai bien comprit que tu veux l'Anneau, têtu !

-Psychopathe !

-Orgueilleux !

-Tête de mule !

Ce qui arrive tout le temps se présente donc : Sam Gamegie, attiré par les allers retours de son maître entre dans la pièce, trouvant l'Hobbit démoniaque et l'humain maléfique corrompu par le deuxième principe démoniaque en train de s'insulter gentiment. Par politesse, il salut :

-Bonjour Boromir, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

-Salut Sam, font deux choix en chœurs dans un soupir respectif.

-Toujours à se quereller pour un rien, soupire dans sa barbe Sam dans une petite voix.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, conteste Frodon avec force. Il me harcèle sur le sujet de l'Anneau dès qu'il me voit.

-Monsieur Frodon, faites donc comme d'habitude : menez le de mort et exécutez vous.

Blanc de quelques secondes, Boromir et Frodon tombent à la renverse. Frodon assure :

-Si je m'exécute, j'aurais dix milles hommes à tuer…ou démons.

-Ceci ne voudra guère une armée de monstres, monsieur Frodon, et vous aurez votre entraînement, remarque Sam.

-Les humains…ne sont pas similaires aux monstres. Je dois éradiquer toute la famille et puis…je ne tue pas d'humain moi !

-Une différence avec les autres démons, note Boromir.

-Obsédés de sexe et qui peuvent qu'à la destruction.

-Sauf toi sur le cas de la destruction, nuance Boromir.

-Certes. Traite moi un jour d'obsédé sexuel, la moitié de la planète saute.

-Haine du sujet ?

-Tu as pris du retard, assure Frodon dans un sourire jaune.

-Anakin ne m'a pas tout dit.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

-Laisse-moi rire.

-Je doute que ce que je raconte entre Anakin et Luke sortent des murs de l'endroit secret d'Anakin.

-Qui se trouve où ?

-Dans un endroit secret, il y a le terme « secret ».

-En parlant d'eux, c'est vrai le fait que tu les aurais menacés de mort alors qu'ils sont tes meilleurs amis alors que tu les as sauvés ?

-Raison de plus. J'ai davantage l'occasion de tuer Anakin que lui en a.

Nouveau soupir de Boromir, devant un sourire heureux de Sam, décrétant :

-Il faut savoir tuer pour se faire respecter.

Nouvelle tombée à la renverse pour tous les personnes dans la pièce, Sam non inclus. A ce moment précis, Merry et Pippin, entrent en scène, insouciants jusqu'à la découverte du remue ménage habituel. Deux voix communes s'exclament :

-Encore en train de se chercher des noises.

-C'est vous qui ramenait les ennuis, assure Sam avec fermeté.

-Non, contestent Merry et Pippin en symbiose. Ce sont Frodon, Anakin et Luke, LES aimants à ennuis par excellence.

-Pas ma faute.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Vous avez faux.

-C'est toi qui a tord.

-J'ai votre autorisation pour vous farcir ?

-Nous pouvons appeler Naato.

-Vous tenez à ce point à vous faire tuer ?

-Frodon gagne le point, assure Sam.

-L'arrangement est toujours possible, répliquent « les deux rigolos ».

-Une négociation ? S'emporte de joie Boromir.

-En demandant à Naato de tuer seulement Frodon.

-Alors vous pourrez me ramener l'Anneau.

-A quel prix vous voulez l'acheter ? Les choses rares et dangereuses coûtent chers.

Déception immédiate de Boromir. Frodon se tape la tête sur le front, désespéré, notant :

-Magnifique preuve d'affection, Boromir.

-Tout est à mon honneur.

-Tu as un expert de l'art des ténèbres à côté de toi.

-….

-Un bon copain à moi peut en plus faire le sale travail de meurtre à ma place.

-Monsieur Frodon, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne pas menacé de mort Boromir ? Coupe Sam, questionnant dans un air très intéressé. Il a tenté de vous tuer, il est obsédé par l'Anneau et il n'a jamais rien eut reçu.

-Les humains ne font pas partis de mon régime élémentaire. De plus, en termes d'ennemis, je ne prends que les puissants.

-Tu insinues ta supériorité à moi ?

-Je suis le Pilier de la Liberté, contrôlant donc le vent à la perfection. Merry et Pippin ici présent assurent mon comportement psychopathe…

-Ce qui est vrai…

-Enfin, si le cœur le désirait, je pourrais devenir Nouveau Satan. Des objections ?

-Aucune…

-Prière donc de me laisser tranquille.

-Tu resteras ici.

-Tu tiens à ce point à me voir énervé ?

-La détermination est une vertu.

-Si tu touches à un cheveu de monsieur Frodon, je te carbonise, menace subitement Sam.

-Pas besoin de me protéger, Sam.

-Monsieur Frodon…

-Inutile de se faire du souci pour moi.


End file.
